Non-stationary time series (i.e., time series with statistical properties that vary over time) arise in many areas of neuroscience research and clinical practice. For example, the spectral properties of electroencephalograms (EEGs) vary with brain state, and frequently this variation is of central clinical or scientific importance. Existing methods of spectral analysis assume that a time series is a realization of a stationary random process. These methods can be extended to non-stationary processes using windowed Fourier transforms, but the number and size of the windows must be chosen subjectively. We propose to develop improved, automatic statistical methods for analysis of non-stationary multivariate time series. We will evaluate the methods in applications to realistic simulated data and to real multi-channel EEG data acquired from patients with brain disorders. We will compare results from our automatic methods with the clinical judgments. Our specific aims are to develop, evaluate, apply, implement, and distribute the following statistical methods: (1) an estimator of the time-varying power spectrum of a univariate random process; (2) estimators of the time-varying spectral density matrix, coherences, and phase spectra of a multivariate random process; (3) time-frequency principal component analysis; (4) time-frequency filters; (5) cycle-spinning to reduce bias due to the dyadic structure of our estimators; and (6) improved color time-frequency plots for displaying the results. Our proposed statistical methods are based on the Smooth Localized complex Exponential (SLEX) transform, which provides a rich selection of orthogonal transforms. The structure of the SLEX transform allows us to use the simple and computationally efficient Best Basis algorithm of Coifman and Wickerhauser to automatically select a particular transform, which represents a segmentation of a non-stationary time series into approximately stationary intervals. SLEX coefficients, unlike wavelet, wavelet packet, and cosine packet coefficients, contain phase information, facilitating the estimation of time-varying phase relationships in multivariate time series. The SLEX transform can be made arbitrarily close to a tapered Fourier transform, so that our proposed methods for spectral analysis of nonstationary processes using the SLEX transform will parallel existing methods for spectral analysis of stationary processes.